A wish
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Bumblebee and Optimus got in a fight...and Bumblebee wishes something that changed his life


**Bee and Optimus got in fight..and Bumblebee wishes something that will change his life **

* * *

**_Bumblebee P.O.V_**

I went out with my friends as we walked around the whole city. I kind of sneaked out of the house so my dad doesn't know I'm here.

Well, he is working every single time. But he still had time for me thought. I love him for that.

"Yo…Bee…let's jump over this fence" said Laser

I looked up the fence. It said no trespassing, I looked the other way and it said do not enter. I looked at my friends, Laser and Blaze. I just stood there.

"OH come on…Bee…I knew you want to have some fun" said Blaze "Or are you afraid"

"Um…No I'm not" I said

I got up the fence and entered the place. Laser and Blaze followed me. I stopped it was a huge factory: Lot's of soldiers were running around. I then see big boulders picking up some huge boxes. It was energon.

I then see danger zone. There was electricity going around. If we touch we will fry out your circuits. Laser then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go" he said as he jumped again.

"Wait…I think we should stop here" I said "We can get hurt"

"Oh…now you are talking like your father, Optimus Prime" said Laser

"No…I think we shouldn't do this" I said back.

"Oh…now you are a Prime" said Laser

"No…" I said but was stopped

"Oh yes…you are a loser…you always bring everybody down" said Laser "You think you know everything…what's next…you won't party anymore"

I stared in shock "Alright…let's do this"

"Let's go" said Blaze

We turned around and we bumped into someone. Oh no…I think we got caught.

"You kids shouldn't be here" said the Mech

I looked up and sighed. It was Ultra Magnus, my uncle.

"Bee…you know better than that" said Magnus "Now…let's take all you kids home"

* * *

Magnus held me by the shoulder and knocked at my door. Arcee answered.

"Oh…Bee…I was so worried" she said

Magnus then stepped up "Is Optimus here?"

"Yes…he is right here"

"Ultra Magnus…what brings you here" said Optimus. He then looked at me and hugged me "Oh…so glad your home…"

"You kid here…decided to intrude the work factory where it is prohibited to pass" said Magnus

"Bee!" said Optimus "Why?"

I walked passed them and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks Magnus" said Optimus as he shut the door. He just looked down shaking his head.

"Optimus…you okay?" asked Arcee as she kissed him.

"Yes…" he said and he walked up to me. "Why…?"

"I…" I stuttered but then was interrupted by my dad.

"You know better than that" said Optimus "And not only that…you went out without permission"

"Yes…I did" I said "But… I ca n explain"

"But what…you could have gotten hurt" said Optimus

"Look…I just wanted to have some fun" I said "So I went out with the guys…just listen to me"

"Fun…fun…you call breaking in fun…you call sneaking out of your house fun" he said "Lots of things can go wrong"

"Dad…I can take care of myself" I said "I just wanted to have some alone time"

"Oh…you couldn't just walk around the park?" said Optimus

"Look…my friends called and of course I had to go" I said "I know how to take care of myself and I know what is right and wrong"

"I don't think so…you trespass the factory…there is electricity that can burn your circuits"

"Dad…I'm not a child, I know what I was doing" I said "If I want to hang out then I'm going out"

"Not anymore you're not" said Optimus

"WHAT!" I yelled

"You're grounded" said Optimus

"Oh come on dad…" I said "I just went out to have fun"

"No…you went out to look for some trouble" he said "Now…go to your room and stay there"

"No…" I said

"Bee" Arcee said

"No…I'm not…I'm going to do whatever I want" I said "I don't care what you say…I'm not a kid anymore"

"Bee…listen to your father" said Arcee

"No…" I said "I'm tired…people tell me…oh wow you are the Prime's son…or watch out he is the Prime's son…and say don't worry he won't do anything"

"Bee…" said Dad but I stopped him.

"No…I'm tired of this…" I said "I'm out"

"No…you are staying here now go to your room" said Optimus

"No…"

"Bee…" he said with a raise optic. "Go now…I can have you there for a very long time"

"No…" I said "No…I will not listen to you…I'm a grown up now…I leaving"

Optimus grabbed the back of my neck "Go to your room"

I grunted "I hate you" I whispered

"Bumblebee" gasped Arcee

I pushed my dad back and walked up the stairs. I then slammed my door.

Optimus looked down with sadness and shook his head. Arcee just kissed him. "It's okay"

I grunted and kicked the door. People are right…I'm the son of a Prime and will always follow his rules. I sighed and looked at the sky.

"I wish Optimus isn't my father" I whispered

I then see a bright light and I covered my optics. I was then blown back and hit my head. I fell down; my world going black.

* * *

"Stinger!" I heard "WAKE UP!"

I groaned and got up slowly.

"Stinger…you awake" asked someone

I looked up confused. I'm not Stinger.

"GET UP!" they yelled

I was picked up and was grabbed by the neck.

"Come on…let's go…we are in a war!" he yelled

I then noticed it was shockwave. I gasped.

"Hey…you okay?" said Shockwave "You have to complete Megatron's plan"

"My son" I heard from the back. I gasped and turned around to see Megatron. "Let's go…we are ready"

I then gasped...I'm the son of Megatron. But...but...how?

I swallowed; ready for what? I looked down at my shoulder and I see a decepticon sign. I gasped and looked around. I then see others decepticons running towards the battle.

I followed Megatron and I stopped to see Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Ratchet and Blaze fighting out decepticons. I looked around and I see Arcee fighting too.

"What…?" I whispered

"Shoot…my boy" yelled Megatron

I panicked and I took a shot. I heard a yell and someone falling to the ground. I looked and my optics went wide.

"No…no…no" I whispered. It was my dad, Optimus, I shot my dad. No…no…how could I…no…

"Well done" said Megatron

Optimus was on the ground hurting. Megatron ran up to him and smirked down at him.

"Stinger…" said Megatron

I stared in horror. Megatron lifted up Optimus and punched him on the stomach. I then see the other decepticon got Arcee trapped.

Shockwave held her tight and Soundwave held out his little snake things.

"Optimus…give me the Matrix of Leadership" said Megatron "Or your mate here…well get her spark removed"

"No" groaned Optimus

"Stinger…here" said Megatron as he gave me a sword.

"Please…let her go…" said Optimus

"Give me the Matrix of Leadership"

Optimus looked down and sighed "I can't"

"As you wish" said Megatron as he nodded to Soundwave.

No…don't hurt Arcee…but I was a decepticon. I couldn't do anything. Arcee yelled out in pain.

"NO…please…stop…please…" cried Optimus

Arcee was then offline. I watched her fall. She is gone. No…not Arcee.

"NOOO!" yelled Optimus as he stood up and destroyed every person. Optimus then kicked Megatron down and yelled out.

Optimus then looked at me. He was angry. I could see it his eyes. He is also hurting.

Optimus got his sword out.

"STINGER!" yelled Megatron "Get him!"

I dodged his sword and rolled around.

"No…Dad…wait…" I said trying to avoid getting hit. "DAD"

"I'm not your Father!" yelled Optimus "I will kill you"

I kicked him back and stood there ready to dodge. I don't want to fight him.

"Why…?" I asked

"You killed Ironhide!" yelled Optimus.

No…Ironhide…he is the coolest guy. He will always teach me how to use guns. He is a best friend of dad.

Optimus charged towards me and I lifted my sword. I then heard a yell.

I opened my optics and I see Optimus bleeding out. Energon was flowing through his chest. I released the sword. His optics are fading.

"Dad…" I whispered as tears started to swell up. "Dad…"

Megatron placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well done my son"

I look back at Optimus. He then fell back; not moving. His spark is gone; he is gone. Decepticons win.

"Let's go…" yelled Megatron as he left.

I stay back. I looked down at my father. I feel so numb…hurt…I can't feel my spark…my optics were tearing up.

"Dad" I whispered and I went to my knees next to him. I picked him up slowly and held him to my chest. "NOOO!" I yelled out at the sky.

I held him tighter to me. I want him to wake up…I need him to wake up.

"Stay away from!" I heard. I looked up to see my uncle, Ultra Magnus. "GET AWAY…Before I kill you"

Magnus held out a gun. I stared in shock.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Magnus "You killed Optimus"

I then see the Autobots heading towards me. I see Blaze but I don't see Laser.

"You killed my best friend" Blaze yelled. I gasped, I killed Laser. No…how…no.

"You will pay for what you did!" yelled Magnus

I looked at my dad one last time until I was shot on the shoulder. I cried out in pain. I got up quickly and ran away.

I stopped once I'm far away from them. I killed my own father. I cried out. I fell to the ground and started crying.

I can still remember those angry eyes he had as he charged towards me. And those hurt eyes when I stabbed him.

I looked at my hands. I fist them so tight and pounded the ground.

"DAD…DAD…I NEED YOU…DON"T GO…" I yelled "Please…I wish everything was back to normal…."

I shouldn't have wished that if I would've known the wish will come true. Now look where I am. I just killed my father. I choked up…for so much crying…I was aching…

He hated me…he wanted to hurt me…kill me.

"I wish…he can come back alive…" I whispered "I wish…I had my old lift back…I love my dad…so much…so much…

I then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I heard a noise. It was my radio. I woke up; I then looked around quickly. Hoping that I'm not Stinger. I then see my room.

It was my room. I looked at a picture and it had me and Optimus smiling. I then see Arcee with all of us laughing in the picture. I smiled and cheered.

I then ran out my room.

"I shouldn't have been rough on him" said Optimus

"Optimus…you were just trying to protect him" said Arcee

"I know…but he hates me…I just wanted to teach him a lesson…I was just worried" said Optimus

I then jumped on Optimus and held him in a really tight.

"Bee?" he asked

I kissed his cheek. I then released him and looked at him. I was crying.

"I'm sorry" I said "I'm so sorry…"

"Whoa….Bee slow down" said Optimus

"I'm sorry…you were right…I shouldn't have gone out without permission…I'm sorry when I said I hated you I'm sorry…"

"No…Bee…I'm sor…" said Optimus but I stopped him.

"No…you have nothing to be sorry about" I said as I kissed his cheek again and hugged him tight. "I LOVE YOU"

Optimus smiled and kissed my cheek; and then helm.

"I love you too" said Optimus as he hugged me back.

I leaned back to look at him. I then hugged him again. I got up and went to my room.

"Bee…you…can go anywhere you want…" said Optimus "But I want you back here before ten"

"No Dad…I'm grounded and I will follow your orders" I said with a smile.

Optimus nodded "Okay…"

I then hugged him again. I held him for dear life…not wanting to let him go. Optimus just rubbed my back.

* * *

Optimus looked down to see a sleeping Bee on his chest. Arcee went up to the prime and kissed him.

"Put him to bed" she whispered

"Okay…" said Optimus as he stood up and carried Bee bridal style. Optimus laid him down and covered him up. Prime then went down and kissed Bee helm. "I love you son"

Optimus walked out and turned off the lights; closed the door. Bee smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**Just a short story **


End file.
